User blog:Rassilon of Old/Displeased with "Disordered"
So, I just watched "Disordered", and I've got to say, I'm displeased. This definitely wasn't my favorite episode, but it wasn't my least favorite, which is currently "Denial". So, let's start from the beginning... This is what I was looking forward to, eerie silence and awkwardness between the Team, and we got it. Manhunter's referal to Batman as a friend was nice, do you think he knows Batman's identity? The therapy sessions were my favorite parts of the episode, in fact, they were the only parts I liked. I was disapointed that they were so short, but boy did we get a bit of an insight into exactly what the Team are thinking; *'Artemis' **She's freaking out about telling the Team who she is, who her father is, who her sister is, the whole kit and kaboodle, which I liked, because we've never really had Artemis talk about that, have we? **And she know is aware (possibly) that she has feelings for Wally, which I loved, personally. I think it would have been great if she was asked to discuss what she thought of Wally's freakout when she died. That would have the possibility to be a bit funny. *'Aqualad' **"I was the general, but behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command," was a great quote from him, I loved that. But mind you, when he died, he didn't exactly sacrifice himself, it was kind of Superboy's fault. I mean, Superboy chose to send that soldier thtough before himself. If Superboy hadn't done that, both Aqualad and Manhunter would have made it to the Cave safetly. ***And since I think Superboy is the mole, this reinforces my suspicion of him... **He doesn't want to lead the Team anymore, but apparently he doesn't think that anyone else can at the moment. That was a tad dissapointing, because I thought that this was to be the episode that Robin takes over. Ah well, it's coming soon. *'Kid Flash' **Lol, just lol. I thought this was going to happen. Everyone will be all upset about their own death and the deaths of their friends and mentors, but I knew Wally would be just "peachy". *'Robin' **This was a huge insight for Dic as a character. We haven't really ever seen him open up on the show, and the fact that he wanted to become The Batman, until the dream, that's something that I never thought he'd be thinking about! So I loved Robin in this ep, I just wish he'd get rid of those damned ugly glasses and replace them. They are driving me insane! *'Miss Martian' **So, this pretty much confirmed my suspicions that M'gann is in fact a White Martian, which is the same as in the comics. This makes me wonder, is she really Manhunter's niece, or is that just a lie to convince the Team that she's a Green Martian? No wonder she wants to fit in so bad, she's been discriminated her whole life... *'Superboy' **My god, he is so badly the mole it isn't funny. That whole "I was happy thing", I reckon that was a, I dunno, function, that the Light installed, so that when the time came, he wouldn't be upset about betraying the Team, which is an interesting concept. My "Mole Money" is on Superboy. So, Superboy's little misadventure? My god I just wanted it to end. I could not stand that subplot of the episode, I just hated it all together. There didn't seem to be any point to it at all, other than cementing the fact that Superboy has the ability to make connections to people and things, which we knew from his relationship with Wolf and M'gann. Also, what was with when they combined to make Infinity Man? That was very, well, Power Rangers. I dunno, I just didn't like them. Anyway, overall, I'm displeased with "Disordered", and it currently sits in fifteenth position in a list of my favorite eps, as seen below: #"Drop-Zone" #"Homefront" #"Infiltrator" #"Revelation" #"Targets" #"Humanity" #"Independence Day" #"Failsafe" #"Alpha Male" #"Terrors" #"Downtime" #"Fireworks" #"Bereft" #"Schooled" #"Disordered" #"Welcome to Happy Harbor" #"Denial" That's enought from me, what were your thoughts on the episode? Category:Blog posts